Extras (2005)
Extras is a British sitcom about extras working in television and film sets and in theatre. The series was co-produced by the BBC and HBO, and was created, written, and directed by Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant, both of whom also starred in it. Extras has two series of six episodes each as well as a Christmas Special. The first episode aired in the UK on 21 July 2005 on BBC Two and on 25 September 2005 on HBO in the US. The second series premiered in the UK on BBC Two on 14 September 2006 and began airing in the US on HBO and in Australia on ABC on 14 February 2007. The Christmas Special aired on 27 December 2007 on BBC One and on 16 December 2007 on HBO. Both series are available on DVD in the UK and the US. Starring *Andy Millman - Ricky Gervais *Maggie Jacobs - Ashley Jensen *Agent - Stephen Merchant *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Iain Morris - Guy Henry *Greg - Shaun Pye *Damon Beesley - Martin Savage *and Keith Chegwin - Keith Chegwin (ep7) 'Guest Starring' *Chris Martin - Chris Martin (ep10) *Daniel Radcliffe - Daniel Radcliffe (ep9) *David Bowie - David Bowie (ep8) *Diana Rigg - Diana Rigg (ep9) *Ian McKellen - Ian McKellen (ep11) *Jonathan Ross - Jonathan Ross (ep12) *Orlando Bloom - Orlando Bloom (ep7) *Robert Lindsay - Robert Lindsay (ep12) *Ronnie Corbett - Ronnie Corbett (ep10) 'Special Guest Star' *Robert De Niro - Robert De Niro (ep12) 'Co-Starring' *Andrew Buckley - Gobbler *Anna Crilly - Woman (ep11) *Bob Mercer - Nightclub Punter (ep8) *Cathy Murphy - Nurse (ep12) *Chad Shepherd - Bouncer (ep8) *Claire Adams - Cathy (ep8) *Colin Wakefield - Judge (ep7) *Corey J. Smith - Joe (ep12) *David Earl - Obsessive Fan (ep8) *David McKail - Date's Father (ep12) *Donna Berlin - Reporter (ep10) *Eleanor Tremain - Claire (ep9) *Geraldine Alexander - Boutique Saleswoman (ep10) *Gerard Kelly - Bunny (ep11) *Helen Anderson - Daniel's Mum (ep9) *James Dowdeswell - Count Fuckula (ep8) *Jamie Chapman - Brains *Jennie Goossens - Date's Mother (ep12) *John Peters - "Holby" Producer (ep10) *Jonathan Cake - Steve Sherwood (ep11) *Julia Rayner - Telethon Producer (ep10) *Katherine Jskeways - Louise (ep7) *Katy Wix - Girl in Nightclub (ep8) *Lawry Lewin - Researcher (ep12) *Lee White - Sales Assistant (ep10) *Liza Tarbuck - Rita *Lucia Giannecchini - Waitress (ep9) *Marek Larwood - Autograph Hunter (ep10) *Matt Green - A.D. (ep9) *Nadia Williams - 3rd A.D. (ep11) *Naomi Bentley - Linda (ep8) *Nicola Sanderson - Receptionist (ep8) *Pascal Langdale - Mark (ep8) *Patricia Potter - Andy's Old Flame (ep10) *Paul Albertson - Maggie's Date (ep12) *Penny Ryder - Parent's Friend (ep12) *Perry Blanks - Security Guard (ep10) *Priyanga Burford - George (ep11) *Regina Freedman - Mother of Joe (ep12) *Richard Morris - Homeless Man (ep8) *Rufus Jones - Journalist (ep9) *Rufus Wright - Fran (ep11) *Russell Ramsey - Dougie (ep9) *Ryozo Kohira - Mr. Yamaguchi (ep8) *Sarah Moyle - Kimberley *Sarah Preston - Make-up Woman *Sophia Myles - Defence Lawyer (ep7) *Toby Longworth - BAFTA Executive (ep10) *Toby Walton - Sitcom Director (ep7) *Warwick Davies - Warwick Davis (ep9) *Wendy Nottingham - Dougie's Mum (ep9) *with Fern Britton - Fern Britton (ep9) *Germaine Greer - Germaine Greer (ep11) *Judy Finnigan - Judy Finnigan (ep9) *Lowri Turner - Lowri Turner (ep9) *Mark Kermode - Mark Kermode (ep11) *Mark Lawson - Mark Lawson (ep11) *Matthew Wright - Matthew Wright (ep9) *Moira Stuart - Moira Stuart (ep10) *Nick Ferrari - Nick Ferrari (ep9) *Phillip Schofield - Phillip Schofield (ep9) *Richard Briers - Richard Briers (ep10) *Richard Madeley - Richard Madeley (ep9) *Stephen Fry - Stephen Fry (ep10) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV Series